A policy and charging rules function (PCRF) may want to refer a user to a different access network that is controlled or policed by a different PCRF. For example, a PCRF within an LTE access network may want to offload a user to a Wi-Fi network. Before the referrer PCRF can do that, however, it needs to verify with the target PCRF that the user is authorized to use the target access network. There is no known mechanism to allow this kind of verification to take place. Accordingly, there exists a need for steering a subscriber between access networks.